Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {0} & {3} \\ {0} & {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-2} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {4} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}-{2} & {0}-{-2} & {3}-{-2} \\ {0}-{-2} & {3}-{4} & {-1}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4} & {2} & {5} \\ {2} & {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$